Popular Couple
by Qamara-chan Hyuuga
Summary: Ino mencintai Sai, sangat. Tapi Sai? Ia tak pernah melirik sedikitpun usaha Ino untuknya. Kontes itu adalah salah satu caranya, tapi kenapa itu malah memperburuk hubungan mereka?/"Tapi jika menang kita akan mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai pasangan terpopuler tahun ini."/"Persetan dengan penghargaan, Ino!"/
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Popular Couple © Qamara-chan Hyuuga**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Shimura Sai & Yamanaka Ino**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort & Romance**

**WARNING: Typo(s), AU, OOC, Alur berantakan, EYD amburadul.**

**Don't like don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shimura Sai, lelaki bermarga Shimura yang berwajah pucat bak mayat hidup namun tak mampu menyembunyikan kesan tampan yang menguar dari wajahnya. Yamanaka Ino, gadis berambut pirang yang berwajah cantik dengan perawakan yang bisa dibilang mendekati sempurna.

Mereka adalah pasangan kekasih sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Bisa dibilang hubungan mereka tidak didasari dengan cinta karena Sai sendiri tak pernah menyukai Ino. Semua itu berjalan dengan sendirinya ketika orang tua Ino meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat dan orang tua Sai memutuskan agar Sai bisa menjaga Ino yang sudah tidak punya keluarga lagi. Memang, keluarga Shimura dan Yamanaka sudah cukup dekat. Walaupun begitu, keduanya sama sekali belum merencanakan perjodohan apapun.

Dan sekarang, Sai dituntut untuk menjaga penuh gadis pirang itu selama orang tuanya mengurus perusahaan di USA. Keduanya masih berjalan beriringan di koridor Konoha Senior High School, setidaknya sampai Ino tak sengaja melihat mading yang dikerumuni oleh banyak murid.

"Sai-_kun_, ayo lihat itu!" ajak Ino bersemangat. Dia menunjuk mading yang dikerumuni banyak murid tadi.

"Tidak usah, langsung ke kelas saja," balas Sai ketus.

"Ya sudah, Sai-_kun_ ke kelas dulu. Aku akan menyusul," ucap Ino diikuti senyum manis yang terlihat di paksakan. Bagaimana tidak, Sai selalu menolak ajakannya.

"Baiklah," sahut Sai kemudian melenggang pergi. Sedangkan Ino langsung berjalan membelah kerumunan siswa yang entah sedang mengerumi apa.

_Popular Couple Contest_

_Jadilah pasangan terpopuler tahun ini. Kirimkan video teromantis kalian di .com paling lambat tanggal 21 September 2013 dan dapatkan paket liburan ke Hawai._

_*Syarat dan ketentuan berlaku*_

"Wah, liburan ke Hawai. Aku harus mengajak Sai-_kun_," seru Ino riang.

.

"Tidak mau!" tolak Sai seraya memalingkan wajahnya. Pikirannya saat ini dipenuhi oleh gadis pirang kekasihnya yang baru saja datang menghampirinya dengan wajah berseri-seri dan mengajaknya untuk mengikuti kontes yang gila –menurutnya.

"Ayolah, Sai-_kun_. Aku sudah memikirkan bagaimana nanti adegannya." Ino merajuk.

Sai mendengus tak suka. "Tidak, itu menjijikkan."

"Hadiahnya liburan ke Hawai, itu kesempatan bagus. Lagipula bulan kepan kita 'kan libur panjang," rengek Ino memamerkan _puppy eyes_-nya.

"Aku bisa saja mengajakmu liburan ke luar angkasa tanpa harus mengikuti kontes bodoh itu," balas Sai acuh tak acuh.

"Tapi jika menang kita akan mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai pasangan terpopuler tahun ini." ucap Ino sembari membayangkan dirinya sedang berdiri berdampingan dengan Sai dan mengenakan _long dress_ serta memakai mahkota yang berkilauan di pucuk kepalanya.

"Persetan dengan penghargaan, Ino!" geram Sai kemudian berjalan keluar kelas.

Ino hanya bisa mematung mendengar jawaban kekasihnya. Selalu begitu. Tak pernah berubah. Sai selalu bersikap dingin pada Ino, hanya saja Ino seringkali bingung karena Sai tak pernah absen melindunginya. Saat Ino dikerjai oleh kakak kelas, Sai menolongnya. Saat Ino tiba-tiba pingsan ketika pelajaran olahraga, Sai juga yang membawanya ke UKS. Bahkan saat beberapa preman menghadangnya, Sai juga yang datang menyelamatkan Ino walaupun berakhir dengan beberapa sayatan pisau di lengan Sai. Tapi setelah memastikan keadaan Ino baik-baik saja, sikapnya akan kembali seperti sedia kala, dingin. Dingin seperti kutub selatan.

Mungkin memang benar yang dikatakan oleh Chouji, Sai belum bisa melupakan Sakura. Ya, Haruno Sakura. Gadis bersurai merah muda kekasih Uchiha Sasuke yang dulunya pernah disukai Sai. Pada akhirnya Sai tidak bisa mendapatkan hati gadis musim semi itu karena Sakura sendiri sudah jatuh hati pada Uchiha bungsu. Dan saat ini pasangan Uchiha dan Haruno itu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah di luar negeri, Korea lebih tepatnya.

Andai saja Sai bisa menyadari, ada gadis yang amat mencintainya. Mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati. Sudah sejak lama Ino menyukai Sai. Bagaimana dia bisa menolak semua kharisma yang menguar dari seorang Shimura Sai?

Betapa senang ia ketika Sai tiba-tiba mengatakan, "Mulai saat ini kau kekasihku." Kesedihan akan kepergian orang tuanya seakan tertutup kabut. Baginya itu seperti mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan meskipun selama menjadi kekasih Sai ia tak pernah mendengar Sai mengatakan, "Aku mencintaimu." atau pernyataan lainnya yang biasa diungkapkan lelaki pada kekasihnya.

Ino menyelidiki dan terus menyelidiki. Pada akhirnya, ia mengetahui kebenarannya. Sai memintanya menjadi kekasihnya karena orang tua Sai yang memintanya. Seketika hati Ino hancur mengetahui itu, tapi ia mencoba mengubur dalam-dalam perasaan sakit hatinya. Ia tetap berusaha menjalin hubungan dengan Sai, ia berharap dengan seperti itu lambat laun Sai bisa mencintainya dengan tulus. Bukan karena keharusan atau yang lainnya.

Sejauh ini keinginan itu belum terkabulkan. Tapi Ino selalu bersabar. Ia selalu berusaha untuk menjaga hubungannya dengan Sai. Mengalah sering, dibentak sering, diacuhkan juga sering. Hubungan Sai dan Ino tak berjalan selayaknya pasangan kekasih.

Ino hanya bisa terus berharap semoga suatu saat nanti, Sai akan bisa melihat ketulusan hatinya dan membalas perasaan cintanya.

Kringgg kringgg…

Bel tanda istirahat akhirnya berbunyi juga. Para murid satu-persatu meninggalkan kelas untuk menikmati waktu istirahat. Kelas mendadak sepi, hanya tersisa Ino yang duduk sendirian di kelas. Sai juga sudah melengos pergi entah ke mana.

Pikiran Ino saat ini masih dipenuhi ambisi untuk mengikuti kontes tadi. Dalam bayangannya, kontes itu bisa membuatnya semakin dekat dengan Sai.

Drrtt drrtt drrtt…

Suara deringan ponsel mau tak mau membuyarkan lamunan Ino.

_From: Tenten_

_Ino, kau bilang mau cerita padaku. Aku sudah di kantin._

Ino menepuk jidatnya. Dia lupa kalau ada janji dengan gadis cantik kekasih Hyuuga Neji.

Sesampainya di kantin, Ino lalu mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Tenten.

"Ino, pesan makanan dulu," titah Tenten yang melihat Ino datang langsung duduk tanpa memesan apapun.

"Tidak," tolak Ino.

"Ya sudah, pesan minuman saja." Lagi-lagi Tenten menyuruh Ino.

"Aku tidak haus." balas Ino seraya menyamankan posisi duduknya.

"Oh, baiklah." Tenten menyedot _milk shake_ yang ia pesan. Percuma saja membantah pilihan Ino.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Neji-_senpai_?" tanya Ino kemudian, Tenten mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hey, kau ini aneh sekali. Bukankah seharusnya kau yang bercerita padaku?" sanggah Tenten sedikit bingung.

Ino menundukkan wajahnya. "Entahlah."

"Yah, hubunganku dengan Neji baik-baik saja. Hanya mungkin sekarang Neji lebih sibuk karena urusan osisnya. Kau tahu lah bagaimana menjadi ketua osis." Tenten menghela napas. "Baik, sekarang kau. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sai?"

"Kenapa kau berpikir ingin mengikuti kontes itu?" tanya Tenten sarkastik setelah mendengar celotehan panjang dari Ino.

"Kupikir aku bisa memperbaiki hubungan kami lewat kontes ini," balas Ino menundukkan wajah cantiknya.

Tenten terdiam sesaat, betapa menyedihkan sahabatnya itu. "Tak semudah itu, Ino."

"Lalu bagaimana?" Ino bertanya pasrah, sepertinya semua jalan sudah buntu.

"Aku juga tak tahu, tapi yang jelas pikirkan cara yang membuat kalian bisa dekat tanpa membuat Sai marah. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan bagaimana sifat Sai, jangan menyulut api kemarahan." Tenten memberi nasihat.

"Mungkin aku harus berhenti berharap. Sai takkan pernah mencintaiku," ucap Ino dengan nada yang terdengar parau.

Sejenak Tenten tertegun. "Kenapa kau menyerah? Kau bukan Ino yang kukenal," ujar Tenten heran.

"Aku bosan, Tenten. Aku bosan dikelilingi rasa cinta yang tak terbalaskan," balas Ino setengah membentak.

Begitu menyenangkannya kisah cinta Tenten dan betapa menyedihkannya kisah cintanya. Apakah ini adil? Entahlah.

Ino lalu beranjak dari duduknya, bersiap untuk pergi.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Ino spontan sembari meletakkan _milk shake_-nya.

"Ke tempat seharusnya aku berada, tempat yang bisa menerimaku." Ino berucap lalu berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Tenten yang masih terbengong dengan sikap sahabatnya.

'Huh, perasaanku tidak enak tentang anak itu.'

.

**.**

**.**

**I just wanna see you,**

**hold your hand,**

**and say that I love you.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**A/N: Hai readers! Ini fict pertama saya dengan pairing Sai-Ino. Memang Sai-Ino termasuk pasangan yang saya suka di Anime Naruto dan akhirnya kesampean buat bikin fict tentang mereka. Harusnya ini oneshoot, tp karna otak udah stuck jd twoshoot aja ya? *evilsmirk***

**Sekian curhatan dan bacotan yang tidak penting.**

**Mind to REVIEW?**

**Regards, **

**Qamara-chan Hyuuga**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previous Chapter**

Begitu menyenangkannya kisah cinta Tenten dan betapa menyedihkannya kisah cintanya. Apakah ini adil? Entahlah.

Ino lalu beranjak dari duduknya, bersiap untuk pergi.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Ino spontan sembari meletakkan _milk shake_-nya.

"Ke tempat seharusnya aku berada, tempat yang bisa menerimaku." Ino berucap lalu berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Tenten yang masih terbengong dengan sikap sahabatnya.

'Huh, perasaanku tidak enak tentang anak itu.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Popular Couple © Qamara-chan Hyuuga**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Shimura Sai & Yamanaka Ino**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort & Romance**

**WARNING: Typo(s), AU, OOC, Alur berantakan, EYD amburadul.**

**Don't like don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino berlari di koridor utama sekolah dengan pikiran yang kalut, ia tak mau membenarkan perkataan Tenten yang mengatakan bahwa caranya untuk bisa dekat dengan Sai itu salah. Ketika ia sedang sibuk berlari tanpa menatap ke depan, tanpa sengaja dirinya─

BRAK

Menabrak salah seorang yang berjalan berlawanan dengannya. Dengan cepat Ino bangun dari jatuhnya dan membenarkan rok bawahannya yang terlihat kusut. Takut-takut Ino menatap orang yang ia tabrak.

"_Sumimasen_, aku tidak sengaja," ucap Ino dengan nada gemetar. Bagaimana pun juga ia sudah menabrak laki-laki berambut pirang yang walaupun wajahnya tidak terlihat menyeramkan tapi tetap tak menyurutkan rasa takut Ino jika nanti ia dimaki-maki.

"Tak masalah," balas Deidara singkat.

Ino menautkan alisnya, "Kau tidak marah?"

"Untuk apa? Karena kau menabrakku? Kau 'kan tidak sengaja dan kau juga sudah minta maaf." Deidara tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih, emm…" ucap Ino bingung tak tahu harus memanggil siapa orang yang ada di hadapannya.

Deidara yang mengerti segera menyahut, "Deidara, panggil saja aku Deidara."

"Oh, baiklah. Terima kasih, Deidara-_senpai_," ujar Ino kemudian.

"Ya, dan siapa namamu?"

.

"Dan apa kau tahu alasannya dia bersembunyi di tong sampah?" tanya Deidara membuat Ino penasaran. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang duduk berhadapan di kantin untuk menikmati istirahat. Lepas dari itu, Deidara sengaja menceritakan pengalaman konyolnya pada Ino. Yah, setidaknya setelah mereka berkenalan tadi.

"Apa?" tanya Ino antusias sambil menyedot jusnya.

"Dia bersembunyi dari Karin, wanita menyebalkan yang selalu mengejarnya. Ckck, Sasori memang gila," jawab Deidara sambil tertawa.

"Tapi dia tidak lebih gila dari Deidara-_senpai_," elak Ino disertai tawa.

"Benarkah?" Deidara bertanya sembari menyedot minuman yang dia pesan.

"Ya, Deidara-_senpai _sediri yang bilang kalau senpai pernah melumuri muka dengan arang agar tak jadi ditunangkan. Itu benar-benar konyol," ucap Ino seraya membayangkan kejadian itu terjadi di hadapannya.

Deidara melemparkan pandangannya pada gadis beriris _aquamarine _yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. "Hey, itu solusi yang bagus."

"Haha, tapi itu gila!" Ino kembali tertawa.

"Kau tahu, Ino. Aku tidak suka sikap wanita itu padaku, dia selalu semaunya sendiri. Dia memaksaku melakukan ini itu, aku tidak suka," ujar Deidara dengan air muka yang serius, meninggalkan sisi humoris yang ada dalam dirinya.

Sejenak Ino terdiam, kenapa kisah Deidara ini mirip dengan kisahnya?

Merasa tak ada tanggapan dari yang bersangkutan, Deidara kembali meluncurkan kalimatnya. "Ino, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya," jawab Ino sambil tersenyum, membuat matanya menyipit.

"Terkadang kita harus bisa mengalah pada ego kita." Deidara berucap tiba-tiba, Ino mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jika tidak, hubungan tidak akan berjalan sesuai dengan yang kita harapkan," lanjut lelaki berambut pirang yang menutupi hampir separuh wajahnya. "Aku baru memperlajari satu hal, sesuatu tidak akan selamanya berjalan sesuai dengan yang kita inginkan."

Beberapa detik terjadi keheningan, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Seketika Ino menjadi kikuk.

Tett Tett Tett…

Ucapkan terima kasih kepada bel sekolah, karena itu Ino tak perlu kebingungan untuk mencari alasan agar dia bisa pergi segera dari tempat ini. Bukan apa-apa, perkataan Deidara semakin lama membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah atas Sai.

Sepertinya memang caranya untuk bisa dekat dengan Sai itu memang salah, kini Ino mengakuinya. Untuk itu, dia akan minta maaf pada kekasihnya itu.

"Deidara-_senpai_, aku ke kelas dulu, ya!" pamit Ino diiringi senyum manis yang terlihat dipaksakan. Setidaknya kalian tahu, Yamanaka Ino tidak pintar untuk melakukan sandiwara wajah.

GREP

Tiba-tiba saja Deidara memeluk Ino, merengkuh tubuh ringkih Ino ke dalam pelukannya. Ino hanya bisa terdiam di dalam pelukan Deidara. Tak lama kemudian, ia melepaskan pelukannya. "Maaf aku memelukmu, melihat wajahmu membuatku teringat pada adik perempuanku."

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

.

Suara langkah kaki jelas terdengar setiap gadis beriris _aquamarine_ ini melangkahkan kakinya. Sesekali dia mengatakan 'Permisi' jika ada yang menghalangi jalannya.

Sesampainya di kelas, ia langsung menghambur ke pelukan kekasihnya. "Sai-_kun_, maafkan aku."

"Maaf katamu?" tanya Sai dengan nada mengejek.

"Ya, maaf karena aku sudah memaksamu. Aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi," ucap Ino dengan penuh penyesalan. Ia lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada Sai.

Sai memicingkan matanya. "Itu saja? Kau mau minta putus dariku atau tidak?"

"Apa yang Sai-_kun_ bicarakan?" Ino bertanya keheranan, seketika hatinya terasa sesak, tak pernah sekali pun dia ingin mengenal kata putus atas hubungannya dengan Sai.

"Seharusnya kau sudah tau apa yang kubicarakan." Kalimat itu mengakhiri percakapan Ino dan Sai karena Sai sudah pergi meninggalkan Ino sambil membawa tasnya. Perlu diketahui, pelajaran belum berakhir.

Ino terdiam dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama, ia lalu berlari ke toilet. Ia mencuci mukanya dengan harapan ia akan bisa lebih tenang dan lepas dari masalahnya.

"Aku kecewa padamu, Ino. Jadi itukah yang kau inginkan?" Ino menolehkan pandangannya ke asal suara dan menemukan Tenten berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Apa maksudmu, Tenten?" tanya Ino penasaran sambil mematikan keran air yang masih menyala.

"Kau ini kenapa, eh? Sai pasti cemburu melihatmu dipeluk lelaki berambut pirang tadi," ucap Tenten dengan penuh penekanan.

"Sai-_kun_ cemburu?" tanya Ino lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Tenten mendengus, "Mungkin kau heran mendengar ini, tapi tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak cemburu melihat kekasihnya dipeluk lelaki lain?"

"Tapi Sai tidak mencintaiku, Tenten!" elak Ino.

"Kau boleh berkata seperti itu, tapi apa artinya jika ia meninju pohon saat melihatmu dipeluk lelaki lain? Apa yang ada di pikiranmu?" tanya Tenten semakin menyudutkan Ino.

'Benarkah? Benarkah Sai cemburu, bolehkah aku berharap dia mencintaiku?' batin Ino dalam hati.

Memang, Ino tak pernah dekat dengan laki-laki lain selain Sai. Jadi mungkin Deidara bisa dibilang sebagai lelaki kedua setelah Sai yang dekat dengan Ino. Ino sendiri tidak pernah dekat dengan lelaki lain selain Sai karena ia sangat setia dengan Sai, dan perkenalannya dengan Deidara juga hanya kebetulan. Oh, siapa yang tahu bahwa ini akan berujung pada salah paham?

"Deidara-_senpai_ memelukku tiba-tiba, dia memelukku karena saat melihatku ia teringat adik perempuannya yang meninggal, katanya adik perempuannya itu sangat mirip denganku." Ino menjelaskan.

"Ino," Tenten memeluk Ino dengan erat. "Kejar dia, aku yakin dia mencintaimu," lanjut Tenten. Jika tadi ucapannya lebih ke menyudutkan, kini ia tampak memberi semangat pada Ino.

Ino membalas pelukan Tenten. "Ya, aku akan mengejarnya."

.

Ino berlari untuk sampai di kelasnya, ia akan minta maaf pada Sai dan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ketika di koridor, ia berpapasan dengan Lee.

"Ah, Ino. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana," ucap Lee setelah menghentikan Ino.

Ino mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. "Memang kenapa, Lee?"

"Ini," Lee memberikan kunci pada Ino. Ino menatap Lee dan tatapannya seakan mengisyaratkan 'Apa maksudmu?'

"Sai menitipkan kunci mobilnya padaku, dia bilang aku harus memberikannya padamu."

Ino mengambil kunci itu dengan ragu. "Benarkah?"

Lee mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Setelah mengerti maksud Lee, Ino langsung berlari tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ia langsung mengambil tasnya yang ada di kelas dan berlari menuju tempat parkir tanpa mempedulikan jam pelajaran berikutnya. Toh hanya tinggal dua jam pelajaran lagi sekolah akan berakhir.

Sesampainya di tempat parkir, ia masuk ke dalam mobil Sai dan mengendarakan mobil hitam itu menuju rumah Sai.

Tak perlu waktu lama, mobil _Porsche_ hitam yang ia kendarai sudah memasuki halaman rumah Sai. Dengan pelan namun pasti, ia melangkah ke pintu utama rumah Sai dan mengetuk pintu dengan manusiawi.

TOK TOK TOK

"Sai-_kun_, buka pintunya. Kau ada di dalam 'kan?"

"…"

TOK TOK TOK

"Apa kau marah padaku? Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya."

"…"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

TOK TOK TOK

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau mau membukakan pintu ini untukku."

"…"

Setelah itu, Ino hanya berdiri terdiam di teras rumah Sai dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Tentu dia sangat merasa bersalah dengan kekasihnya, bisa-bisanya dia tak menolak dipeluk lelaki lain saat ia menyandang status sebagai kekasih sah Shimura Sai.

'Jahat sekali,' batinnya.

Sementara itu, Sai sedang duduk termenung di pinggir ranjang. Ia mendengar semua, ia mendengar pintu rumahnya diketuk, ia juga mendengar teriakan Ino. Tapi, ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membukakan pintu untuk kekasih pirangnya itu. Ia masih sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya, apa mungkin yang dikatakan Lee itu benar?

**FLASHBACK ON**

Siang itu tak sengaja Sai melihat sosok kekasihnya yang duduk berdua di salah satu meja yang tersedia di kantin bersama lelaki yang ia ketahui bernama Deidara. Dari kejauhan ia dapat melihat Ino tertawa lepas, terlihat sangat bahagia dan entah kenapa dia benci itu. Dia bukan benci Ino tapi dia benci lelaki yang membuat Ino tertawa dengan bahagianya.

Tett Tett Tett…

Ketika bel berbunyi, Sai senang ketika ia melihat Ino yang sudah beranjak dari duduknya. Namun, itu semua sirna ketika irisnya menangkap dengan jelas kekasihnya yang dipeluk oleh Deidara. Entah kenapa saat itu juga darahnya terasa berdesir, rasa panas menjalar di rongga dadanya, ingin sekali dia menarik Ino menjauh dari tempat laknat itu.

DUAGH!

Tangan Sai mengepal dan mendarat di pohon tak berdosa yang tumbuh kokoh di sampingnya. Setelah itu, ia berjalan dengan raut wajah kesal menuju ruang kelasnya.

Sampai di kelas, Sai langsung memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Lee sebelum sempat menggebrak meja lelaki berambut tak biasa itu.

BRAK!

"Lee, berikan ini untuk Ino!" ucap Sai setelah Lee mendongak dengan wajah kesal ke arahnya.

Lee memicingkan matanya. "Hey, apakah dia yang membuatmu dipenuhi oleh amarah seperti ini?"

"Tidak juga," jawab Sai acuh tak acuh.

"Lalu?" tanya Lee penasaran.

"Dia kekasihku dan dia memeluk lelaki lain," jawab Sai, lebih tepatnya seperti curahan hati.

"Kau cemburu?" selidik Lee.

Sai mendengus, "Cemburu? Tidak, itu bodoh sekali."

"Sebentar, apa darahmu terasa berdesir?" tanya Lee.

"Ya."

Lee memegang dagunya seakan berpikir, "Apa kau merasakan panas di rongga dadamu?"

"Ya."

"Terakhir, apakah kau ingin menarik Ino menjauh dari lelaki itu?" tanya Lee sekali lagi.

"Ya."

"Itu artinya kau cemburu, _baka_! Masa' kau tidak tahu," Lee bersikeras.

"Terserah kau saja lah, berikan kunci itu pada Ino. Aku mau pulang!" ucap Sai sembari berbalik.

"Pulang katamu? Pelajaran belum berakhir," ujar Lee sambil melirik jam.

"Apa kau pikir aku peduli?"

Sai resmi meninggalkan sekolah setelah memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Lee. Entah kenapa ia tidak tega jika kekasihnya itu harus kesulitan mencari angkutan untuk pulang. Ia malah lebih memilih dirinya kesusahan mencari angkutan dari pada kekasih pirangnya itu. Aneh memang, tapi dia tidak peduli.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Arghhh…" Sai mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan medekati jendela kamarnya. Dari lantai dua kamarnya ia dapat melihat Ino yang masih berdiri di teras rumahnya.

'Lihat saja, sebentar lagi dia pasti pulang," batin Sai.

1 jam

4 jam

7 jam

CTARR!

Suara petir yang cukup keras mau tak mau membangunkan Sai yang tengah tertidur. Ia mengucek matanya dengan malas. Saat nyawanya sudah terkumpul, ia bangun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya. Ia yakin bahwa Ino pasti sudah pergi tapi dia tetap ingin memastikan.

"Ino?" teriak Sai khawatir ketika irisnya menangkap sosok kekasihnya yang tak sadarkan diri di teras rumahnya.

Sai berlari menuju balkon kamarnya untuk memastikan pengelihatannya, dan tepat sekali…

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Sai langsung menuruni tangganya dengan cepat dan membukakan pintu rumahnya. Dari ambang pintu, ia dapat melihat gadis cantik bersurai pirang yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di teras rumahnya. Jelas saja Ino pingsan, ia pasti tidak kuat dengan udara dingin mengingat sore ini hujan turun dengan derasnya.

Begitu ia sampai di dekat Ino, Sai langsung meraih tubuh Ino ke dalam pelukannya. "Kenapa aku tidak pernah menyadari Ino secantik ini?" gumam Sai lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Tangannya tergerak untuk membelai wajah Ino.

"Kau dingin sekali. Andai saja kau tidak keras kepala, kau tidak akan seperti ini," maki Sai setelah merasakan tubuh Ino yang dingin. Ia menggenggam tangan Ino dengan lembut.

"Sai-_kun_," panggil Ino. Perlahan dia membuka matanya, iris _aquamarine_ miliknya keluar dari persembunyian. "Aku mencintaimu, semua ini salah paham, kumohon dengarkan aku."

"Sai-_kun_, aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba Deidara-_senpai_ memelukku. Dia bilang aku mirip dengan adik perempuannya," ucap Ino dengan tubuhnya yang menggigil.

"Ssshh… diamlah, Ino. Aku percaya padamu, dan…" Sai menggantungkan kata-katanya, ia lalu mencium kening Ino dengan lembut. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Sai berucap sembari menatap mata Ino dalam-dalam. Kini ia tahu betul, ia mencintai gadis itu. Ia tak ingin gadis itu dipeluk laki-laki lain selain dirinya. Ia sedih melihat gadis itu menitikkan air mata. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Ino selama ini, selama dia tak pernah menganggap keberadaan gadis itu ada di hidupnya.

"Benarkah?"

.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Ino membuka matanya. Ia merasakan pusing di sekitar kepalanya, ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, bisa dipastikan hari sudah pagi. "I-ini kamar Sai-_kun_,"

Saat ia hendak memegang kepalanya menggunakan tangan kanannya, ia dapat merasakan ada yang menahan pergerakan tangannya. Ia melihat Sai menggenggam tangannya erat-erat.

'Sai-_kun_? Dia menungguku sampai tertidur? Bolehkah aku berharap bahwa ini bukan mimpi?' inner Ino bertanya.

Karena Sai memiringkan kepalanya, Ino dapat melihat wajah damai Sai saat tertidur. Tangan kanannya tergerak untuk melepaskan genggaman Sai dan mengelus wajah Sai.

"Sai-_kun_, kau sangat tampan," gumam Ino.

Sai yang merasakan sentuhan lembut di wajahnya segera terbangun. "Ino, kau sudah bangun? Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

Ino hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan dengan nada khawatir yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya. Ia sangat senang mendengar itu semua.

"Ino, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sai sekali lagi.

"Sai-_kun_, aku minta maaf."

Sai tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang menunduk demi menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf," ucap Sai dengan lembut.

"Aku! Aku yang salah," kilah Ino.

"Sudahlah, kita sama-sama salah. Jadi kita impas, _ok_?" Kini ia sadar, semakin lama ia bersama gadis pirang itu, ia semakin hanyut dalam pesonanya. Selain itu, ia nyaris tak ingat lagi gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura.

"Baiklah. Lagi pula siapa yang peduli dengan kontes bodoh itu, iya 'kan? Aku lebih bahagia jika Sai-_kun _mencintaiku."

"Ya, aku memang mencintaimu. Ayo kita sarapan."

Ino tersenyum senang mendegar pengakuan Sai untuknya, jadi tadi malam di teras dia tidak bermimpi, Sai memang mencintainya. Senyumnya semakin lebar ketika Sai menggandeng tangannya untuk sarapan.

Ketika Sai dan Ino hampir saja memulai sarapan, dengan seenak jidat Lee masuk menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Sai! Ino! Kalian memenangkan penghargaan itu," seru Lee girang.

Sai memicingkan matanya mendengarkan ocehan Lee. "Kau ini kenapa, Lee? Masuk rumah orang sembarangan tanpa mengetuk pintu," ucap Sai kesal.

"Baik-baik, aku salah. Tapi tunggu sampai kalian melihat ini, taraa…" Lee memberikan selembar kertas pada Sai.

Sementara Sai dan membaca isi kertas itu, Lee tersenyum lebar. "Bagaimana? Kalian pasti senang 'kan?"

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Ino masih tidak mengerti.

"Kontes itu! Aku mendaftarkan kalian dan kalian pemenangnya, hebat bukan?" tanya Lee bangga.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sai heran.

"Aku tahu Ino saat ingin ikut kontes itu. Jadi, saat kau dan Ino bermesraan di teras, aku merekamnya dan aku mengirimkannya. Aku tidak menyangka, kalian pemenangnya!" ucap Lee dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"APA?" teriak Sai dan Ino bersamaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**If dreaming is the only way to be with you,**

**Then I'll never open my eyes…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Long time no see… #sokniruinMasamune. Ini berapa lama fict ga diupdate, dosa banget yak? Ah yaudahlah, maaf aja kalok endingnya ga sesuai harapan, yang penting ini fict selesai kan? :p Sebenernya udah lama mau ngetik fict ini tapi kena WB terus :( #curhat#digampar.**

**Makasih buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya. Ini balasan reviewnya:**

**azurradeva: Hehe, makasih udah suka. Suka pair SaiIno juga? #tosss. Ini udah lanjut ya :)**

**Zoccshan: Makasih ya udah suka :)**

**Kasumi misuto: Wah, makasih udah suka :D Ini udah lanjut ya :)**

miyu**: Hehe, makasih ya :) Semoga chap ini feelnya dapet juga :D**

Chika malaslogin**: Hehe, ini udah lanjut ya :) Happy ending kan, jangan sedih :3**

**Sekian curhatan dan bacotan tidak penting.**

**Mind to REVIEW?**

**Regards,**

**Qamara-chan Hyuuga**


End file.
